Tennis Racket
.png |type = Melee |released = 6.3.0 |damage = 503 |fire rate = 65 |capacity = 0 |weight = 4 |accuracy = 29 |range = Melee range |upgrades = |theme = |maps = * Melee Castle |cost = 130 gems |level = 75 |desc = It is a tennis racket that has lasers (which can either electrocute or burn the enemy players) instead of medal around it. It also has a button that deactivates the lasers, but it is technically useless in the game, since it cannot be used. It has very high damage, an okay fire rate and a low weight. It can be used in melee ranges. |history = Original History A short history of tennis rackets, and how the evolution of the tennis racket has revolutionised the modern game of tennis. Throughout the history of tennis, rackets were made of laminated wood, with heads of around 65 in sq. In the late 1960s, Wilson produced the T2000 steel tennis rackets which featured a wire wound around the frame to make string loops. Back in the 60’s the steel tennis racket’s rise to popularity was fronted by Jimmy Connors. The next jump in tennis racket technologies came in 1975, and was the introduction of aluminium, this material was lighter than steel and allowed the construction of oversized tennis rackets. Now players could hit with more spin or slice on the ball thanks to their 100+ in sq head sizes. The 1980’s saw the introduction of the first graphite tennis rackets, graphite proved to be lighter and stiffer and allowed players to hit through the ball harder. Today’s tennis rackets are also made from graphite although a different grade of graphite that was used in the 80’s. Graphites are often mixed with other materials such as tungsten and titanium.http://www.tennisracketsuk.com/history-of-tennis-rackets/ How It Became a Weapon A weapon crafter made the medal turn into titanium, so that it can actually become harmful and powerful to other people. He tested it on a dummy human and the dummy human easily got knocked out, making it a success. One day, he decided to make it even more powerful, by including some harmful lasers surrounding its net. He took it and tried killing a few zombies, and it either burned them or electrocuted them. It was a success, and he loved it. |a1 = Burning |a2 = Electrocuting |t1 = It used to be one of the top melee weapons in the game. In one update, it has been nerfed drastically to the point where it wasn't a very efficient weapon. However, in the 16.0.0 update, it has been buffed again to the point where it became one of the top 5 most efficient melee weapons in the game. It also got a reskin so that its borders became dark red and has dark red electrical sparks on it. |t2 = It used to be called the "Overpowered Tennis Racket", but the name has been reduced to "Tennis Racket", as "Overpowered" proves it was overpowered, and it sounded in a certain way pretty informal and opinionated. }}